Running with wolves
by embleu44
Summary: Chelsea Wild, her life is a living hell. Her uncle was killed and she is being forced to return to the place of his death, but is it really all that bad...What happens when she meets everybody's favorite hot headed wolf Paul? Is she his imprint?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my favorite story iv e written so far I hope you love it too :) **

Angst. It was a living breathing thing that lived within me. Sometimes I could feel it lurking around, attempting to break free. It was with me now as Kim and I prowled along the deserted beach around midnight. But i'm pretty good at hiding my fear. I didn't want Kim to think she'd made a mistake when she had convinced me to work as her partner this summer as forest guide. I guess I could learn a thing or two from her about beating down the evil whispers in my head. She took the meaning of friendship to a whole new level.

But still, moving out here all alone to a place where wild animals looked at us for tasty snacks was insane. It was even crazier that we hadn't told anyone, not even Jared her over clingy boyfriend. We'd kept quite about leaving her house because Jared or any of his friends would probably skin us alive. After only being here a week I definitely didn't want my aunt Caroline to send me home.

I tightened my white cold fingers around my flashlight in hopes that the light would warm them up even the slightest bit, but no such luck. They remand as cold as they were before if not colder.

Off to the side of the beach where the trees are so thick that you would need a machete just to get through them, I heard a rustling noise.

"Shhh! Kim wait up! What the hell was that?" I whimpered quietly.

Kim scanned the trees with her yellow flashlight "What was what?" she asked in a hurry.

My light hit her as I swung it around in attempt to find what she missed. She staggered back and put up her hand to protect her eyes from the brightness of my flashlight. Her smooth black hair reflected the light and appeared to look like a ravens wing, beautiful and mysterious. She reminded me of the magical imprints from the La Push tribal stories. And I knew in a way I was right she held the same inner strength as all the women from the stories and not to mention she was a brainiac.

"I thought I heard something," I told her.

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure, maybe it was nothing" my head and heart were pounding, I searched around one more time. I loved the woods but tonight they are just giving me the creeps. I couldn't help but get the feeling that I was being watched.

Kim draped her arm around my slender shoulders easily. She was taller then me but not by much, and she was definitely more buff then I was, all the hiking and rock climbing did her good. We had met last summer when my parents brought me to visit my aunt and my cousin Colin. Kim's boyfriend Jared turned out to be Colin's friend so when he came over and brought Kim, well lets just say we became fast friends. We kept in touch after I left through email and text.

"There is no way were being followed, it was probably just a squirrel" Kim assured me.

"Must me some nocturnal squirrel" I muttered. Kim burst out laughing "Thats right there native to La Push, only place in the world where you'll find em" I started to laugh along with her easing up a bit.

I was still jumpy about the whole noise in the woods so I listened intently but the woods were eerily quiet. Didn't predators go quiet when pray was near? "Um Kim, maybe we should head back."

We were about eight miles from La Push.

"Are you 'bawk! bawk!' chicken Chelsea?"

"Very funny. What if my aunt finds out i'm gone and sends me home?" I complained.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud your aunt is too nice to send you home if you do one thing wrong. Come on were almost there."

"Where exactly are we going?" All she'd told me was that she wanted to go on a midnight hike and me being the good friend I was couldn't let her get eaten by a bear went with her.

As I fell instep with Kim my mind wondered to my uncle. When I was twelve just five years ago he was killed in these very woods by who knows what. People say it was bears but I always got the feeling that it was something more.

Off to my right, a tree branch cracked. I stopped mid-step. The hairs on my neck prickled. I slid my hand beneath the veil of curly blond hair and rubbed me neck. A shiver went down my spine and goose flesh erupted over my arms and legs. I got that feeling of being watched again.

Kim noticing that I wasn't with her stopped "What now" she sounded annoyed

"Something is following us" I whispered "I can feel it"

"There is nothing there so come on Chels" Kim stomped off and I was forced to follow not wanting to be left alone.

Up ahead of us on the cliff there was a bright light that looked like a campfire, "who's that?" I only answer I received was 'you wait and see'. That annoyed me.

When we hiked up the hill to get to the cliff and stepped out from the trees, there was a clearing illuminated by a huge bonfire surrounded by all are other friends.

"Welcome to the tribal stories!" Jacob black shouted with his mouth stuffed full of hotdogs. He combed his dark hair out of his face to reveal his chocolate brown eyes. He held up a wrist that supported his supper tan skin and announced "Stories begin in 30 minutes people!" gota love Jake.

A short distance away from Jake was Embry, with straight black hair that reached his chin and eyes a caramel brown. He burst out laughing as my cousin Colin tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his butt.

Beside him was Jared who looked like Jakes twin. His hair was a shaggy dark brown and his eyes were a warm chocolate color.

I took a deep breath and look around the rest of the fire and saw Sam and his fiancee Emily, Seth, Brady Leah (who glared at me of course) and then I saw him.

Paul Lahote.

He was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his muscled chest,almost lost in the shadows as if he didn't want anyone to know he was there. But he had such a strong pull on me that I'd be surprised if I couldn't find him in a dark room. His eyes,so black swallow me up into there darkness witch is so intriguing and he was watching me just as intently as I was watching him.

At that moment every one gasped and pointed up to the sky, and there among all the twinkling lights was a shooting star! "Make a wish Chelsea!" Jake shouted in my ear I laughed then looked over at Paul who had a smirk on his face and made my wish.

**Do you like? Review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. The beginning of a long walk

Hey guys here's my second chapter hope ya'll love it :) Oh and I want to thank all you who have favorited my story and to gaaragirl202 who reviewed

I was crouched in a tiny, dark crack in a small cave. I was small, still just a kid. I had my hands pressed firmly against my mouth so I wouldn't let loose the scream I was choking back. I knew that if I made any kind of noise they'd find me. I didn't want them to hurt me. Tears streamed down my face and I trembled. They were out there. Bad things. So I hid in the dark enclosed one could find me in the dark. No one could ever find me, but then I saw the bright light coming from outside and it became ever bigger and brighter. The monster grabbed at me...

I woke up panting and flailing my arms like a mad women. I hit something hard and screamed even louder.

"Hey whoa, its just me," Kim whispered.

The lamp on the table beside me light up. It was still dark out. Kim was standing beside my bed, a look of horror plastered on her face. "What the hell?" she asked.

I wiped away some sweat dripping down my face."Sorry bad dream."

"Pfft no kidding" Kim snorted "you were screaming bloody murder"

Kim sat on my bed,took me in her arms and held me tightly. She knew that my family had problems with this place.

" Are you going to be okay taking out these campers today?" Kim asked. "We could always get out of this and make Colin and Seth do it."

I shook my head no and pulled away from her. "I have to face my fears and going into these woods is part of that. I'll be fine."

Kim stood up from my bed with a shake of her head and headed into my closet to pick out what I was going to wear.

My mind wandered back to my dream. Was something in my subconscious on the verge of breaking free?

Faint light was visible through my lace curtain. Dawn was definitely here. My first day as a forest ranger with an actual assignment. I was about to go on my first adventure of the summer and with Paul there it was likely not going to be one I forget.

Kim floated out of my closet bring with her my cargo shorts, boots and red tank that said "If guys can do it, girls can do it ten times better!". She looked at her watch and announced to me that we had about ten minutes till we were meeting the group.

"Oh my god." I rushed into my bathroom, grabbing my clothes on the way by.

I wanted to take my time in the shower, letting the water run down as hot as I could stand it, cause I knew it would be my last one for a few days. But knowing that I had to report down to the park in ten minutes I was pressed for time. I knew no makeup would be needed on the hike but I knew Paul was going to be there so I put on a dab of mascara. My eyelashes are long but without mascara they're barley even visible. I slipped on my clothes and tied a black bandana over my wild blond hair.

I finished up my morning routine by touching the silver 'never ending' ring on my middle finger. It was the last gift I ever received from my uncle.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, steam flying through the air I looked at Kim. She was dressed in cargo shorts and a green short sleeve shirt. She had pulled her black glossy hair into a high ponytail. She stood up linked her arm through mine and together we skipped to her car singing 'its off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz!"

I shivered as I stepped out if Kim's silver volkswagen jetta into the misty dawn air. The campers and the rest of the guides were gathered in the center of the clearing right next to the playground.

Excitement-and a little bit of fear-shot through my veins. After all I would be responsible for the safety of these people.

Kim shut her door and came to stand beside me. She knocked her shoulder against mine. "This is it, ready?"

I took a deep breath then nodded. "I think I am."

Kim squealed while I burst out laughing. "We are going to have so much fun this summer!"

I straitened my shoulders scanned the trees then strode towards the group that had gathered. Mrs. Thompson and a couple of her rock climbing students would be hiking into the forest for the best rock climbing in Washington. Six guides would be going with them. That was a lot for such a small group, but Sam wanted us to be about evil spirits or .

One tall guy stepped away from the group and I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't as tall as Paul or as Hot, more like cute.

"Hey, your Chelsea right?" he called out with a big smile as he walked up to me.

Kim gave me a weird look then bounded off to see Jared.

"Hey yourself, i'm Chelsea how'd ya know that?"

Cute guy pointed over to Paul and said "That guy said two more girls where coming and that Kim was the one with black hair while you ,Chelsea, was the blond cute one. Hi i'm Christopher but you can call me Chris"

He had so much loose energy that it boasted my excitement about starting this adventure.

"This trip is going to be so awesome" he said.

"Have you done much hiking before?"

"No not really but i'm sure you could show me the ropes" he replied with a wink.

He down suddenly as if he was uncomfortable. His shyness reminded me of Noah- the boy who took me to grade eight fair well-right before he'd asked me to go with him. As if he was preparing his mental walls, making them stronger so that he would have more courage when he got rejected.

"We are going to have a blast, trust me," I reassured Chris, not really sure why I was flirting with him when i'd only known him for a couple minutes. _And somewhere in the back of my mind: And don't forget Paul. _

Lifting his bleu eyes to mine he gave me a blinding smile. He had eyes the color of a glacier. With his pale skin and red hair, they really stood out.

"So umm maybe we can walk together?" He asked

"I'd love th-"

"Blondie, your with me."

I slowly turned to face Paul. "Excuse me? Blondie?"

"Your hair is blonde right"

"Yes its blonde you idiot! And why do I have to hike with you?"

Paul shifted his weight "Because your new. We'll take lead."

Paul was dressed in cargo shorts and a black T-shirt. His black eyes held a challenge.

I gave him a sarcastic salute and actually heard him chuckle!

**Luv you guys review :) **


	3. Hiking

**Hey guys thanks so much for reading and favoriting! I'm sorry but this chapter didn't turn out as good as I would have like it to but anyways...**

"Meet me at the front in five!" Paul barked. Then he gave Chris an unfriendly glare. Damn he is grumpy.

Chris's bleu eyes narrowed as he watched Paul stalk off. The dislike was oozing off him in waves. I wasn't usually so observant but this was hard to miss.

"Who put him in charge?" Chris grumbled.

"I'm not sure I don't actually think any one did. But he's special or something at least thats what Kim told me."

"Really? I highly doubt it." He snorted.

"Actually I heard that this girlfriend or something of Jake's got lost in the woods and Paul was one of the one's who found her." I don't know why I was defending Paul given the fact that he was acting like a complete jerk.

Chris scoffed.

"Um did you like get into a fight with him or something?" I asked, he was acting all weird about him.

"Not yet, but but it wouldn't be a surprise if we do. I don't like that guy he just seems wrong."

Chris didn't look like a fighter. Paul would so kick his ass, the idea made me proud even though i'm not sure why.

"He's not worth you getting hurt Chris" I reasoned trying to make him feel better but instead I just ended up making him look hurt.

Great I hurt his pride. Guys and there egos.

"Anyway," I said awkwardly " I should probably get to the front before Paul bites my head off".

He touched my arm, well skimmed it actually and looked me in the eye "Good luck"

I went to catch up with Paul. It was the first day and already I was so confused and lost about a lot of things: my attraction and pull to Paul and my slight interest in Chris.

Catching up with Paul I told him that Chris said he was out in the woods last night and that maybe it was him that I heard.

"I know he was in the woods I smelled him."

"Excuse me? Smelled him?" I was stunned

"Um his uh shampoo is um strong stuff" Paul stuttered " But I don't think he's who you felt watching you and Kim."

"But he told me he was there" I insisted to scared to admit that I knew he was right.

"Maybe it was him then."

I knew when a guy was brushing me off. "You so don't sound convinced."

"I'm just trying to be cautious, we need to stay alert."

"Sure okay whatever you say Paul, mister protecter" I rolled my eyes

When Paul said that we would be taking the lead I guess he really meant that HE would take the lead while looking back every few seconds to make sure I was still there as if he thought I would disappear at any moment.

Today we were following a path that had been cut out and well worn by others, it was clearly marked and there was no brush on the trail. I knew that at some point we'd switch onto an area not very many people have gone to, just to get to the best cliffs around. It was always an adventure that sent thrills down my spine: traveling to places no man has gone before with surprises around every turn. And right now the biggest surprise was Paul and how much I was enjoying watching his swift movements. He was agile and sure-footed, confident and stable.

I knew that he was going to high school here in La Push and was going to work here all summer,but that was about all I knew about him. What I knew about him wasn't even enough to cover my finger nail.

I did know that he was in incredible shape. He was barely even breathing, while I on the other hand was gasping for breath. I was mortified. The trail was at an incline and the rocky forest floor was getting harder and harder to maneuver. And to think I was in shape HA!

"Almost there!" Paul shouted over his shoulder.

I was so embarrassed that he had heard me gasping and sputtering for air.

"I'm fine." I gasped back.

He glanced back then stopped dead in his track so that I ran straight into him before falling flat on my butt.

"Oh my god Chelsea i'm so sorry" He look down at me horrified before scooping me up in his arms.

Paul's arms around me felt so good and warm and and well right...

I looked up and met Paul's gaze straight on drowning in his never ending obsidian eyes filled with adoration and...love?

Just as Paul was about to say something we heard a cough sound out behind us.

I turned around and came face to face with Kim and the rest of the group. Kim was giving me an 'WE HAVE TO TALK LATER' look while Chris was sending daggers at Paul.

Paul and I separated then he stalked off shaking as if he were cold or something. That was weird.

Kim came up to my side handed me my water bottle and together we walked off in the direction of some rocks to sit on.

Once we were sitting there I asked the question that had been bugging me for a while. "Kim why did I get put on Paul's team instead of yours or Sam's?"

Kim studied me then smirked "Cause he requested you"

My jaw dropped, but I don't think she really noticed. "Why?" I asked still dumbfounded "Why request me?"

"I don't know Chelsea, but I think it has to do with the fact that your very special to him so make the most out of it cause I know you like him" she said with a smile. "The rest you'll have to ask him"

"Man don't you guys ever get tired?" Chris grumbled as he dropped to the ground next to Kim and I. I dug another water bottle out of my pack then tossed it over to him. "You need to be drinking," I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, right" He said as he grabbed the water and chugged it back.

"So what do you know about Paul?Is he from around here?" Chris asked

"Yeah. I mean he grew up here."

"Weird eye's. I mean who has eye's that are perfectly black?"

Truth be told I actually loved his eyes, but I didn't defend it cause I didn't want Chris to think I liked Paul and I wasn't quite sure how I felt for either boy so I kept quiet. I mean on one hand Paul was super hot and nice plus charming . On the other hand though he kind of intimidated me.

"So what about you?" Chris asked, interrupting my strange thoughts. "I overheard you say you were from Vancouver. This place is down in the states. What made you decide to work so far from home?

I was still having creepy feelings about my nightmare and something about the way Chris asked me the question triggered something in the back of mind. Maybe I needed to tell someone and Chris seemed like a nice guy, someone who would listen to me.

I touched my ring then as quietly as I could, "My parents recommended it"

"Why would they suggest you work here?"

"My aunt and cousin live her, my uncle was killed in these woods and we were super close. I feel like I owe it to him somehow and live the life he got robbed of."

"Wow thats some heavy shit."

Obviously he had problems discussing emotional problems and whatever connection I felt with him had completely vanished. I regret opening up with it to him " Yeah um forget I mentioned it. I don't know why I told you."

"No hey i'm sorry I've never known anyone who I was close to be killed. I mean, I just wasn't really expecting that. How was he killed?Wild animals?"

I shook my head "I'm sorry. I don't want to talk about it any more I wish I never brought it up" I whispered then glided off to anywhere Chris wasn't.

**And to XxGiRlOnFiRexX thanks for the review and I know about the mistakes haha I was so mad cause I didn't notice till after I updated it... oh well REVIEW my friends :)**


	4. Princess

**Here ya go guys, sorry I didn't update in a while my easter weekend was extremely busy. Any way hope you all had a good holidays and here is the next chapter... **

A little while later after I stalked away from Chris I felt eyes drilling into my head and when I finally looked back I nearly jumped right out of my skin at the sight of Paul leaning against a tree watching...me?

What was with him and his constant lurking? And why the hell was I wondering what kind of possibilities he might hold that Chris could never give me?

"We need to head out if we want to make it to camp before sundown" Paul informed. "Blondy your coming with me again" he told me with a wink.

As one rule I made to myself this summer it was to be a team player and I knew that if I didn't follow Paul he would probably be pissed, and that guy also looked as if he could hold one serious grudge. After falling earlier, I couldn't really argue that I didn't need watching.

I grabbed my pack, slipped it on and trudged over to him "Is it really necessary for me to be your shadow the whole trip?"

"For now, princess" great another nickname, he jerked his head towards someone behind me. "Did you want to walk with him?"

I didn't even need to look to know that he was referring to Chris. "Maybe, whats it to you?" I challenged.

"You get into trouble and your last image that you'll ever see is his ass high-tailing it out of there to ensure his own safety." he told me seriously.

"You honestly don't know that"

"I'm a good judge of character, Chris is all bark and no bite."

"So i'm gonna guess that your all bite."

A corner of his mouth twitched in what was almost a smile. "Well that all depends on whether or not someone needs biting."

Before I could retort with some clever comment, his smirk fell off his face and he said with a straight face "There could be danger out there so just stick with me for a little bit longer kid"

He was telling me about danger? Did he not think about my family history? And who was he calling a kid? Why did he care anyway? Was it because I was the newbie? Or was there more to it? And why did I want there to be more? I was going to continue with my internal argument, but everybody had already gathered around Paul and I was holding them up.

I nodded with a quick shake of my head "Lets go boss."

* * *

><p>"Vampires and werewolves? You really believe in mythical creatures?" I nearly died trying to hold back my laughter as I asked the question.<p>

A group of us were sitting by a campfire with Chris and his buddies. The rest of our day had gone relatively smooth, trudging through forest and meadows stopping for quick breaks then walking on. Until we reached this huge clearing and Sam announced we would be setting up camp for the night.

Now as the stars were coming out we sat on clusters of logs around a fire roasting my favorite food: marshmallows.

Ben, one of the other climbers, was telling us ancient tales about vampire and werewolves which would have been more fascinating had they been the La Push legends but I guess these guys were to stupid to know them...oh well.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Ben questioned "I mean with all the murders in the area it would be weird not to believe in them".

Ben was sitting on a little folding chair looking around at all our stunned faces. "Every culture has a legend about man shifting into an animal shape. Legends are rooted in fact".

As Ben rambled on about his crazy beliefs Chris leaned over to me and put his arm around my shoulders, but as soon as it was there Paul let out a strange warning growl making everyone look over at him questionably and Chris lowered his arm.

"I'm with Chelsea on this one," Kim stated sitting beside Jared. "Werewolves exist only in fiction. Look at Sasquatch and Big foot they have all ben debunked." something in Kim's voice caught my attention that made me listen harder to the conversations around me: a slight quiver and hesitation. Kim was keeping something and it had to do with something we were talking about.

"I don't know," Jake said "Ben could be onto something here. There was a guy in my gym class who could have been a werewolf. He never shaved, cut his hair or showered.

It was hard to call him human."

I was practically strangling myself now trying to hold back more of my laughter. Apparently I'm not the only one who thinks that Ben is bonkers.

"But what if its true guys? That vampires and werewolf's exist in this forest?" Ben whined.

"Then were all going to die!" Seth yelled all the other boys started to make ghost noises while us girls burst out laughing our ass off.

"Or we all turn into zombies," Embry bellowed only to be smacked in the back of the head by Collin "Thats only if a zombie bites you idiot" Collin said in a voice that practically said 'duh'.

"Ya I mean cause if everyone were werewolves there would be a hell of a lot wolves runnin around on full moons." Paul stated. "Guys I say we are in big trouble." He said in the funniest voice. I had to choke on my laughter to stop it from bubbling out.

I looked over at Paul just in time to catch him wink at me and my heart gave a little jump.

"Do you believe in all this stuff?" I asked looking over at Chris's face.

Chuckling, he shook his head 'no' "Nah, but wouldn't it be so cool to be a vampire" his face lit up "You could live forever and run super fast"

Jake and Embry barked out a laugh "Dude being a werewolf is so much, I mean would be so much better!" Jared laughed hoping no one noticed his slip up.

We stayed out till about 12:30 laughing and making fun of Ben about his silly obsession.

After Kim and I got into our tent that night, I stretched out on my sleeping bag and stared up at the nylon roof thinking back upon the hesitation and look of uncertainty that passed over Kim's face earlier when we talked about werewolf's or when all the boys sent out these nervous glances whenever someone mentioned vampires.

"So whats up with you and Chris?" Kim asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not sure, I mean I like him."

"Ya but you need to be carful, some guys think us girl guides are only for hooking up-that we are easy/"

"I don't think Chris is like that," I insisted "And I am definitely not easy."

"Just promise me you'll be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt, plus I thought you had a thing for Paul?"

"I know I do and I don't, he's always just so intense that it kind of scares me" I sighed. When did my life become so confusing.

Shortly after our conversation, I heard soft sighs coming from Kim: she was asleep. And for some odd reason I couldn't fall into the darkness of sleep, no matter how much I tried sleep just wouldn't come.

But it wasn't the penlight we used for a night light or the noises that were keeping me awake. It was the wolves. They weren't howling, but I had the feeling that they were prowling nearby.

My thoughts were brought back to my uncle. Was it these wolves that killed him? What really happened that day?

I threw off my covers and crouched into sitting position. I felt as if I had to get out of the tent, somewhere to get air.

I slipped on my boots grabbed my flashlight and as quietly as I could I unzipped the tent and stuck my head out the flap.

When I saw that the coast was clear I slipped outside.

I skirted around the side of the tents trying not to make a noise, I wanted to be alone. I cautiously crept towards the trees.

When I thought I was far enough away from camp to not be detected, I flicked on my flashlight. It provided a comforting glow. I heard the leaves rustling in the wind almost as if the were whispering.

I hadn't taken very many more steps when I heard the snap of a twig behind me. I froze.

**Dun dun dunnn! Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think! :) **


	5. Kiss?

**Hey guys sorry its been a while I had this huge swim comp this weekend and never had the time to write but any way here is the next chapter its got some fluffiness to it but just a little smidgen... **

"Going somewhere, princess?"

I swung my flashlight around to where the voice came from. Paul was standing so close to me that if I were to reach out a finger it would touch his chest. I hadn't heard him coming. How had he approached me so quietly?

I pressed my hand to my franticly beating heart. "Gees you almost gave me a heart attack." I accused with a straight face but I knew my eyes gave me away-I was glad Paul was here. Something about him always seemed to comfort me.

"What are you doing out here?" he questioned.

"I couldn't sleep, how about you?"

"So you thought it was a good thing to come wandering away from camp in the middle of the night?"

"I wasn't going to be going-" Wait a minute he avoided my question. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Sam told me to keep watch, he likes to know that everyone is safe so he makes one of us keep watch. So what was keeping you awake?" his voice actually sounded like he cared which surprised me.

Having regretted telling Chris about my problems earlier, I decided to be quiet vague. "Just got lots on my mind."

"Your uncle was killed out here, right?" His voice held so much sympathy, caring and understanding.

"How did you know" I whispered.

"Colin told me, plus I went to his funeral. We were told by Collins mom not to say much about it cause you were closer to him then Collin was. Must be hard to be back here."

I nodded my head, my throat felt dry as if there were a thousand cotton balls scratching up against it. "Yeah."

Paul cleared his throat "Um if you want to keep on walking some more, i'll walk with you."

"Thanks, but no thanks I'm not really into the mood for company."

"No talking. Just walking. I can keep a safe eye out for you."

"And if we get lost?"

"I know these woods better then I know the plain of your fac- I mean I know theses woods like the back of my hand. When you grow up in La Push, the forest is you playground."

"Okayyy, yeah. If you don't mind, I just need to walk a little." I looked at him weird and if it wasn't so dark out I bet he would be blushing.

I started to wander and Paul fell into step with me. I didn't want to admit it, but it was so hot when he stammered it was also kinda more comforting then my flashlight beam with him next to me. It was nice just having him there, not needing to keep talking or anything, just silence. And it wasn't awkward.

It was weird, but we walked along and I was actually aware of the fact that heat was radiating in waves of his skin. It was pleasant, powerful, and sorta sexy.

During our walk I couldn't believe how quiet he was. I swept my light towards his feet and saw that he was barefoot. "Isn't that a tad bit dangerous?" I asked as I repointed my light ahead of us.

"My feet are tough. I've gone barefoot since I was a kid."

"Well you move super quiet, kinda like a ninja" I grinned up at him.

"Had to learn quick. Jake, Embry and I used to play capture the flag and other war games out here. The only way to win was to be able to sneak up on people without being undetected."

"And you like to win." I guessed

"Definitely, no point on playing if you plane on loosing." He laughed a deep rich noise that sent pleasant shivers down my spine.

I came to a stop and leaned against a tree. Paul s face was hidden in the shadows but I still felt him watching me. "Do you have any bad history?" I asked. He knew mine so I wanted us to be even.

"Everyone has some bad history," he said.

"Ya but thats not an answer."

"Yeah, i've got a bunch."

His voice had no emotion and I knew he wasn't going to talk about them, but knowing that he had some was enough. And strangely it made me weary, how bad was his history compared to mine?

I sighed deeply "The last thing I ever said to my uncle was 'I hate you' I don't remember why but I think it was over something stupid like some boy I liked. Its been driving me crazy lately knowing that I never got to say a proper goodbye or tell him how much I loved him and appreciated him. You know when I heard my uncle was killed by wild animals I got the feeling that there was something more, like i'm on the verge of discovering something really important about my uncle."

He moved closer to me and skimmed his fingers along my cheek. Until then I hadn't realized that I was crying. I let out a huff of embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lay all that heavy stuff on you."

"Thats okay. It has to be extremely difficult, being back here again. I love these woods. You must hate them."

I let out a short laugh "You would think that I would, but I don't. In a way I feel closer to my uncle when i'm here."

He kept silent. In a strange way, it made me fall for him even more...wait i'm falling for Paul, mister tall dark and brooding? I felt like maybe I should pull away, but I didn't. Even if he felt my pain, he couldn't experience it.

"According to my parents, i'm supposed to face what happened, and move on, but I can't. I get these nightmares all the time and they make no sense."

His palm was cupping my face, and his thumb was stroking calming circles on my cheek. It was incredibly soothing. Even in the dark shadows, his gaze held mine.

"Chelsea, I'm not going to pretend I understand the pain your going through, but I want you to know that whatever happens I will always be here for you."

I smiled at him "Your starting to sound like my parents, but thank you."

His teeth flashed white in the darkness. I almost pointed my flashlight up, just to see that smile for real. Out here, away from everyone, when he wasn't trying to show off. when he was just a guy, he wasn't so intimidating.

"So why couldn't you sleep?" I asked. Assuming that what he told me earlier was just a lie.

"All that talk about vamps and werewolves had me shakin in my boots."

He made me laugh. "Yeah, cause your afraid of the big bad wolf.

He grinned, man his grin was sexy. Am I drooling?

He lowered his head a little and I had this sudden flash of him kissing me. Not only that-I really wanted him to.

All of a sudden there was a ominous howl off in the distance making the both of us freeze. It was a lonely sound. For some odd reason, it made me think of a distress call.

Paul swore "We have to head back," he said quietly, putting more distance between us making me mourn his warmth.

I nodded still was going to kiss me.

I directed my flashlight towards the direction I thought we had to go.

"Actually, its this way," Paul said, taking my hand into his giant warm one he guided me in the right direction.

I wasn't sure how I'd gotten turned around, but I followed him. Soon, I could see the dying embers of our fire in our campsite.

"Thanks for going with me," I said quietly then crawled into my tent.

"Any time you need to go for a walk princess, just let me know. Its not safe out here at night."

When I curled back up in my sleeping bag I remembered he had been out there all alone. Why was it safe for him at night and not me?

At that moment I heard another howl, but this one was much closer so close that I bet it was just outside our tent. I should have been afraid but instead just like when I was with Paul, I felt safe.

**Thanks guys pretty please please pleaseeeeee review I havn't been getting many and I would love to know what you guys think 3 **

**Oh and if you have any suggestions let me know :) **


	6. Party in the wild

**What up guys here's the next chapter :D **

The next day was exactly like the first day except for the fact that the trail got harder to maneuver. Everyone struggled a little more to keep up with Paul, well everyone but me. At a certain point Sam suggested that Embry and Paul carry all the climbers ropes but Ben and the other boy Cameron insisted that they carry it.

"Wonder why they won't let the guides take the rope?" I questioned to Kim.

After we had stopped for a quick bite to eat, Paul had not insisted that I stay at the front, so I had dropped back to hike with Kim.

"Probably cause they feel like they have something to prove" Kim rolled her eyes "I mean look at Jared, Paul, Embry, Jake and Sam they are all like super man on steroids" She had a good point.

I adjusted the weight of my pack on my shoulders. I was impressed of the fact that I was able to keep up with all the other guides. Sam was the last one on the trail, making sure that no one was left behind.

"So, uh, Paul. Does he do the whole dating thing?" I asked. I could only imagine that he had all these girls flaunting about him at school.

"He did before he had this big change a few years back," Kim said. "Now he thinks he has to wait for misses right to come along, and I totally agree." Kim had this wistful look as she stared at the back of Jared's head. "Are you interested in him?"

"What? uh um no?" I chuckled self-consciously. "Just curious. We're all going to be spending time together this summer, seems like we should know some things about each other."

"Maybe tonight around the camp fire, we can play truth or dare," Kim winked.

"Hey, you're falling behind you too," Jared yelled from the top of the trail, so we picked up the pace.

I was hoping that Kim was only kidding about truth or dare. There was a lot I wanted to know, but not to much I wanted to share.

As it turned out, we didn't really play any games tonight.

Later that night as Kim and I were getting ready for bed in our tent, Embry slipped inside with a big goofy grin on his face. "Okay girls I got talking to Cameron and he let me in on a little secret, they brought a big case of beer with them in there packs."

"Your kidding me right?" Kim said

"Well they have decided that its too heavy to haul any more so as soon as Mrs. Thompson turns in for the night" his grin got bigger " Party time!"

Kim and I immediately stopped getting ready for bed and began preparations to go back outside with the boys. I didn't plan a party in the wild, but I was exited about it. I combed out my wild curls then let them fall loosely around the middle of my back. Then I scrounged around my pack for my lululemon halter hoodie and white tank.

Kim peeked out the opening of our tent after we had shooed Embry out. "What is with Mrs Thompson tonight? Go to bed already man."

Kim finished brushing out her black hair, then rolled up the ends of her shirt and tied them in a knot so that her blue belly button ring was showing.

After slipping on my halter and some black shorts I tried to figure out if I was trying to make myself attractive for Paul or for Chris. I had felt a connection with Paul last night, but he still kind of scared ...well, Chris just seemed less complicated.

I wished I had some sexy sandals to wear, but all I had were my hiking boots. I sighed, they'd have to do.

Kim peered back outside "Finally! She's gone. Lets head out girly."

Everyone was creeping out of there tents like ninja's and I had to stifle a laugh at the thought. Each of the climbers,including Alicia, the only girl climber that came, were carrying a six-pack of beer. Only the smallest sliver of the moon was visible, so Jared led the way with a flashlight. When we got far enough from camp that Mrs Thompson wouldn't hear a thing, Ben started handing out cans.

To my complete shock Sam was there to grab one. Of course then my eyes swayed to Paul and found him stalking away to go find a tree to lean on. Alicia joined him. He gave her one of his rare smiles. Jealousy sparked inside me like a flame but I turned away, not wanting acknowledge it. We had shared a special moment last night, but obviously for him it meant nothing.

Kim tapped her can against mine "to good times."

She looked over at me and grinned "Think i'm goin to mingle with some hottie lamotties" she winked over her shoulder as she walked off.

"Whats up?" looking beside me Chris stepped up and took Kim's place .

"Not much." I lifted my can "It was insane for the boys to be carrying beer."

"No kidding."He looked up "You know what I love about camping? How big and vast the sky looks at night. Want to go stargazing? I found a spot away from the trees where we could lie on the grass..." He let his question linger in the air around us.

I snuck a quick glance over to Paul who was still flirting with Alicia. I had definitely misread last night. Maybe I was nothing more than someone to look after- the newbie, someone he wasn't quit sure had the guts to be out here in the forest.

"Sure" I said "Why not?"

The grass was cool and damp with fresh dew as we lay down.

"There's the big dipper," Chris pointed out.

I pointed out as well "And theres leo."

Chris groaned then mumbled something under his breath "You know the constellations."

"Well no duh. It was one of the first things my uncle taught me when he took Collin and I camping."

"I was hoping to impress you, but now I have to tell you the truth. The big dipper is the only constellation I can ever find much less make out."

I had this weird thought in the back of my mind that Paul would be able to identify more than I could. Wait why was I thinking of Paul?

I rolled over slightly so that I was facing Chris. "Okay, leo might be hard but if you look straight up and see three bright stars pretty close together in a straight line thats Orion."

"Nope still can't see it"

"Well follow my finger then"

"Nope sorry I've never been good at seeing patterns in pictures."

I rolled away slightly disappointed "Oh well its not that important, the best are the shooting stars."

"Um yeah well I usually miss those too."

I sighed "Chris just look up at the sky and try."

"That could take all night." For some reason Chris's voice changed till it was all deep and husky.

I rolled my head towards him and caught him staring at me. "It will if your not looking at the sky."

"But your more interesting." He paused "What made you want to be a forest guide?"

"I love love lovee the woods and this way i'm getting paid for being in them. Its a win win situation."

"Since your not from here you probably don't know these guys very well."

Was he trying to make me feel uncomfortable?

"I uh met them last summer when I came to visit."

"Wait so you met all the guides last summer?"

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'

"I guess we are lucky to have you guys around" he said "I never really understood how dangerous these woods were. Considering what happened to your uncle, aren't you scared?"

"No, as weird as it sounds I always feel safest here. As long as your alert you'll be fine and dandy. The guides are paid to be sharp and alert. Besides, I'd trust Paul and his group with my life." I was pretty surprised that I said that out loud.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah he is always aware of things."

"He seemed pretty aware of Alicia back there."

Not until she forced herself in front of him, I thought nastily.

"You like Paul?"

"Ya he's a great guy."

"You like me?" His face got a hopeful look and I got the feeling that he was asking if I liked him more then Paul.

Before I could answer, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and my arms prickled with goose bumps. I shot up into a crouch.

"What is it whats wrong?" Chris asked alarmed.

"We are being watched."

He snorted "Oh its probably Paul, that guy-"

"No its not Paul" I wasn't sure how I knew it wasn't but I think it had to do with the fact that if it were him I would feel the way he watched me, protective and loving and this this just seemed threatening and dangerous.

"We should probably go." I got to my feet.

"I thought you were going to help me find a shooting star." he whined.

"We haven't even been watching the stars, now common I have a bad feeling about this."

He reluctantly grabbed his empty can and stood "Ok"

As we headed back to camp I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. Something was hungry and I don't think it was for beer.

**The next chapter guys is going to be insane I can't wait to upload it :D...REVIEW I HAVN'T GOT ANYNEW REVIEWS AND I WON'T UPDATE TILL I GET A REVIEW! thanks luv yall **


	7. Falling

**I got a few (7) reviews for this story so far and they thrilled me! But I got over 100 hits which says that you readers aren't reviewing! So I am here to beg for some more reviews because they give me inspiration to write more. Anyway here is the next chapter...**

It was late afternoon when we reached the first climb. The sedimentary rock spirals up in giant natural rock formations just begging to be climbed. Even though it wasn't terribly high, it appeared incredibly dangerous.

I watched with my heart in my throat as Paul scaled up the rock. A knotted rope that was to be secured to a tree at the top was tied around his waist. If he lost his grip, it wouldn't stop him from crashing to the ground in bloody mess. Once he would arrive at the top he would secure the rope to a tree and set up the beaners.

The image of climbing and danger sent a thrill of adrenaline and measure of excitement pumping through me. This was going to be fun, not to mention challenging. I loved climbing almost as much as I loved hiking. I was anticipating testing my skills against the towering cliffs.

"Hey Chelsea, want to help us over here?" Kim asked.

I glanced over. They had put on harnesses and were lacing the rope through the belay device. Chris and his group were struggling to strap on there own harnesses in a corner with the help of Jared and Embry.

I knelt next to my bag and pulled out my harnesses and started to do it up.

"You and Chris seemed pretty cozy last night," Kim said.

"Just stargazing." I said blushing, I didn't know why I was suddenly feeling self conscious about spending time with him. "He's never seen a shooting star before."

"Yeah right" Kim snorted "Hikers always are using that crap excuse to get time alone with us."

"No seriously." I insisted.

Kim laughed lightly "Its not a problem he's cute."

She was right about that.

A victorious shout echoed through the valley . It came from Sam who'd been standing at the base of the cliff serving as a spotter. I don't know what he would have done if Paul fell, just stand under him and cushion his fall? I chuckled at that.

But it was all disputable. He made it safely to the top. I wasn't sure why but I was proud of him, as though his victory was mine. He tied the rope off before checking with Sam and belaying himself down.

When Paul's feet hit the ground he stripped off his sweaty shirt and tying it around his waist till it dried. Even from where I was standing with Kim, I could appreciate the beauty of his bare torso. It was early June and he was already sporting a tan. He loved the outdoors as much as I did, so that tan was all natural.

As he turned around I also noticed something on his left shoulder. A birthmark? A tattoo? It looked to perfect. It had to be ink. Isn't that interesting? I wondered what he thought was important enough that he wanted it be a permanent part of his body. I also couldn't deny that I found the idea of tattoos sexy...when they were well done. His, even from a distance was sexy.

"We're done over here," Chis said.

I was startled at his sudden announcement and his nearness- as though i'd been caught doing something I shouldn't have been doing. Thank god he wasn't a mind reader. He wouldn't have appreciated my thoughts about Paul.

"Chels, have you got a second?" he asked.

I looked at Kim. She shrugged.

I got up from my crouch and followed Chis a short distance away until we were away from the others. "Whats up?" I asked.

"I haven't really been able to talk to you much today. Wish Paul would set you free."

I smiled "He's not my prison guard and I'm not a caged bird."

"Then maybe after we're done this climb, you can tell him you want to walk with me. Or maybe I should tell him."

"What makes you think I want to walk with you?" I asked, my face serious but my eyes said I was joking. "I don't know if he is up to suggestions, but i'll talk to him."

"Great. You know the problem with camping for a week is that it totally destroys your dating life. I mean, what if I wanted to ask you out on a date? Its not like we could go to the movies."

I grinned, I knew where this was going..and feeling super flattered. "Thats true."

"But you know a candlelit dinner..."

"A bag of trail mix over a candlelight?"

"Hey its not the food, its the people, and I did bring a candle So maybe tonight..."

He let his words trail odd, letting his question float in the air. Was I interested?

I shifted my gaze over to the base of the cliff. Paul was talking with Sam. I couldn't really see him being romantic. Although he had been sweet that first night I needed to walk.

Sweet? Not exactly a word Id ever thought that I would associate with Paul. Why was it that no matter what I was doing, I was thinking about him? Its insane, especially when I had a guy practically begging me to go on a date with him here in the middle of nowhere.

"Dinner by candlelight tonight? Definitely."

"Sweet! We'll sneak away."

My inner bad girl was feeling wicked. "Great. I'll just catch you later."

I walked over to where Kim and Jared were doing last minute checks over the equipment.

Sam had designated that I climb first so I made my way over to him and set up. He had probably read my application and knew I was an excellent climber. I'd been part of CEC (A/N:Competition Climbing Canada, don't ask me why its not CCC cause I got no clue) and came second in the world championships next to the Austrians. So although I knew that I would have a spotter I knew that I would be fine without one.

After I had stuck my hands into my chalk bag I tentatively placed my hands on the cool rock and skimmed my fingers over its ruff surface till I found my first hand hold and hoisted myself up. Rock climbing involves strength, control and finesse. Using the muscles in my arms and legs I pulled myself up the sheer rock face. Using my brain to place my hands and feet so that my muscles could do their job - its like putting together the pieces of a puzzle that make up the climb.

When I was half way up the sheer face of the cliff, I felt my rope give an unusual jerk it started from the top of the climb and travelled to my hands. Suddenly I got that strange feeling of being watched that sent a wave of chills skittering down my spine. In spite of the warning bells going off in my head, I stopped and glanced up. Because of the angle I was looking the rock was obscuring half of my vision, but that didn't stop me from seeing a sparkling blur pass above me right where my rope was.

"Chelsea!"

Even being so high up, I recognized Paul's voice and the scared tone that danced through it.

The rope snapped. My legs buckled under me from the sudden force of my own weight and I tumbled down the side of the cliff. Screaming, I closed my eyes and waited for my life to end wondering how much it would hurt and how my parents would take my death.

The sense of falling suddenly stopped when a pair of cold arms snacked around my waist mid fall. Whoever had caught me landed in a crouch and took off running.

When I finally got over my shock I opened my eyes only to see the trees around me blurring by at an impossible speed.

Behind us I could hear the tearing a cloths and a ferocious snarl resonate through the eery woods. What the hell was going on? I screamed before I was enveloped in darkness as I fainted.

**Moihahaha cliff hanger whats gonna happen to Chelsea ahh oh well stay tuned and maybe you'll find out and if I get a lot of reviews maybe you'll even find out tomorrow :) oh and to see pictures of the characters go to my website .com/em4fast/embleu1fanfiction#!home|mainPage**


	8. Bats from hell

**What up guys! here is as promised the next chapter! haha and I know I hate cliff hangers to guys but it was just to tempting :) I want to thank you for all the reviews but could still use more...i'm not trying to sound bad but I would love some more feedback **

When I woke up, I snapped my eyes open so fast that I think they did a full 360 in my head. The ceiling above me was wooden and riddled with holes letting the faint sunlight shine through just enough that I could tell it was day time.

I went to reach my hand up to my face to wipe away the grime and dirt from my eyes when I realized that my hands had been bound to the scratchy cote I was laying on. The images from yesterday came crashing through my mind as panic started to really set in.

Yanking and pulling my hands to try and escape I screamed and yelled at the top of my lungs so that if anyone was near they would hear me and hopefully come and save me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a tiny voice said off in the corner to my right "I already tried that and that demon that took me came in and beat me, besides if you actually managed to get loose that monsters can run a hell of a lot faster then you." The voice stated.

I craned my neck trying to see through the deep shadows of the run down cabin, straining my eyes to catch a glimpse of the other victim tied down in this musty prison.

While I was scanning the room I remembered the snarling from before I had fainted, was that Paul or just my imagination? Thinking about Paul made me remember that no matter what happens to me he will always be my night in shinning armor right? I mean thats what its like in the faery tales, Girl gets kidnapped, boy of her dreams comes and saves her. I think.

Realizing that I was screwed I hurriedly tried to wiggle my wrists out of their bounds to take this situation into my own hands. There was no way in hell that I was going to die before I received my first pay check. Call me greedy but I did not want to have to live with my parents till I was forty.

After getting the ropes loose enough Chelsea sat up in one fluid motion.

"Is it safe to talk?" she asked the stranger.

"Ya, the bitch only really comes at night or when its cloudy out." The voice answered.

Chelsea surveyed the room with narrowed eyes looking at the rotting wood and the old kitchen set that looked like it had seen better days in the 50s.

She finally burst out with the force of a breaking dam, "What do you think they want with us?"

"Revenge" the voice said with an eery calm.

With a shiver, Chelsea reached down and pulled out the purple flowered swiss army knife she kept in her boot.

"What you're gonna saw through the rope?"

"No." From the tiny latch on the side of the knife she pulled out a mini pair of scissors. She bared her teeth slightly in a smile. "I'm going to cut through it."

"Oh. . But then what genius? Didn't you hear a word I said before?"

Chelsea looked over to the other girl and saw her first real glances of her. The girl in the bed next to her had flaming red hair, steely eyes and a bold manner. "I'm Sandra by the way." the girl said.

"Chelsea," she said briefly. "So what do you mean they want revenge?"

"Well for me, I fell in love with a vampire who was part of this royalty group called the Volturi his name wa..." I interrupted sputtering "Wait vampire are you nuts they don't exist!" Sandra looked at me as if I had grown another head "Well what did you think kidnapped you you bubble brain I mean seriously!" she scoffed, "Anyway his name was Alec and he killed our kidnappers mate so she felt it necessary to kidnap me. Mate for mate. Now as for you I have no idea why your here all I know is that it must have something to do with the rest of the vampire bitches coven cause one day there were three of them and now its just her." I stared at Sandra thinking. My mind was reeling in all this new found information. I didn't want to believe it, but somewhere in the back of my head said that I always knew there was more to this world then meets the eye.

Snapping the rope with her scissors Chelsea's hands froze as she remembered the way Paul had stilled then swore under his breath when they had been about to kiss in the forest after a distressed howl filled the night air. It was as if Paul was communicating with the wolf and it was warning him of something, or someone that they were hunting.

She looked over at Sandra and said very softly, "I think I get it."

Sandra quirked her eyebrow "You get why your here?"

"No no I understand what happened to her uh coven." I explained "I think Paul and the others are some sort of werewolfs that killed them, I mean it goes with the tribal stories."

* * *

><p>"So we're going to get out of here? Kinda like a prison break?" Sandra asked suddenly after we had both fallen quiet.<p>

"Of course, I don't plan on dyeing in a place like this," I said in disgust "But we'll have to make it fast." Chelsea furrowed her eyebrows trying to think. "I guess since its still daylight and its also sunny that the vamp can't be here...but I don't think she would leave us unguarded unless we were in the middle of nowhere and there would be no possibilities of escape." I observed "Well thats bad. We can't live long out in the wild, its to cold and she could easily track us. Oh come on there has to be a way" I muttered She glanced over at Sandra "I don't suppose there's anyway your prince charming will find us anytime soon?"

Sandra shook her head "He was back in Italy when I got captured, I was in Toronto visiting my parents."

"Ok so we're on our own, the fearless amazon's, hey I kinda like that." Chelsea's mind was in gear now, humming with new ideas. "Ok first, can you climb a tree?"

Sandra who had been listening intently nodded her head, "Alright i'm going to come over and cut you loose then you and I are gonna run like bats out of hell till we find a large tree, you are going to climb it while I use a special trick up my sleeve. Got it?"

"Yes ma'm!" Sandra mocked as I leapt out of bed and cut her loose.

Grabbing her hand we both crept silently towards the door and peered out. The coast looked clear so with a quick nod of my head the both of us did exactly what I said we would do. Run like bats straight out of hell.

**Voila sorry it was so short but i'm trying to preserve the story and make it longer anyway what do you think Chelsea has up her sleeve for a trick ;) review and let me know what you think oh and to see what Sandra looks like go to my website :D luv y'all **

**.com/em4fast/embleu1fanfiction#!home|mainPage**


	9. AN

**Hey guys I know I know its been like 2 or 3 months since I last updated and I am terribly sorry :( I was sufferin from writers block and had various ideas on how to write the next chapter so I wrote them all down and couldn't decide which one to update...sooo I put a poll up on my profile so that you guys can vote and ill update the one you all voted the most on :) And if you have forgiven me for not updating sooner you will pretty pleaseeee vote cause I really want to update im just lost for which one**

**-embleu44**


	10. Cat and mouse

**Hey guys I know its been FOREVER since I have updated so I made this one my longest chapter yet so ya any wayyy here ya go...**

Green. Thats all I could see as Sandra and I ran as silently as possible through the forest near who knows where. The sounds of birds chirping above used to be relaxing but now it sounds as if their mocking us calling out 'Your dead little girls, dead!" Twigs snapped loudly from under neath our feet as we scampered on, trying to avoid the giant bushes the would crackle and hiss if you got to close.

Up ahead I got a glimpse of what seemed to be a body of water. I gave a slight 'whoop' as I lengthened my stride and ran faster. The closer I got the dryer my mouth seemed to get as if telling me it was on the brink of becoming the new Saharan dessert. When we finally skidded to a stop at the edge of the water, I realized that we wouldn't be able to drink the salty water of the bay and sagged to the ground in despair.

"Uh are we on a island?" Sandra questioned. Looking around I realized that she seemed to be right, if you looked hard enough in both direction of the beach you could see that it just ended as if being swallowed by a giant mouth.

"Ah crap" I muttered "How did I not notice this before" I said while face palming.

"Its all good I think I can see the shore from here why don't we just swim, it only looks to be about a couple thousand meters. Wait you can swim right?" Sandra rambled on while pointing her chipped finger nails out in the direction of what seemed to be the main land. " I don't think we have a choice" I said as soon as I started to hear a shrill bubbly gum kind of voice that sounded as if it belonged to a snobby little girl, cackle and laugh as if it were playing its favorite game. And winning.

Shucking off our shoes we dove for the water as if the hounds of hell were nipping at our heels.

Swimming for shore wan't easy. Sandra and I were chilled to the bone within minutes of hitting the frigid water. A layer of thick marine fog coated the surface of the bay as I stood there waiting for my body to adjust to the cold. Tendrils of fog slipped around my shoulders and I remembered my uncle telling me stories about little girls being swallowed up by a mysterious fog monster.

Monster,Demon,Werewolf,Paul...

My stomach clenched and my toes curled. I closed my eyes and struggled to ground myself.

"Are you sure you can see land?" I whispered to Sandra

She pointed again. "See the treetops above the fog?"

I nodded, then rubbed down the goose bumps on my arms.

Easing my body the rest of the way into the water, I was on the swim team at my school and was one of the top girls in my age group so I figured I would be fine even still as I reassured my self a wave of unease skittered down my spine. Sandra drifted in behind me, her chine up, expression unreadable.

I guessed that the strip of water was about a kilometer across. Not exactly a short distance but not exactly a long one either I kept telling myself as I paddled through the frigid water. It was half of the distance from Collins house to first beach. One eighth of the distance for the race I run every year on Nanaimo island. One twelfth the distance of my favorite hike to get to my favorite place to climb. Easy. Except for the fact that I loved to climb, run and swim, not while getting chased by some psycho crazed vamp bitch.

But I guess my brain shut off and realized it had to go into survival mode because while I was cold and uncomfortable, I stayed pretty calm. Every now and then I would lose focus and start to panic but the sound of splashing hands and feet in the water breaking through the eery calm always brought me back from my panic attack.

Behind me I could hear the slight wheeze of Sandra as if she were out of breath. I guessed she wasn't very athletic. I was about to slow down and paddle along side her when something cold brushed along my foot. A fish I guessed, but then it wrapped its iron like grip around my ankle and pulled me under.

I didn't fight at first. Something evil had my foot. Something was pulling me under. Just like when I used to go swimming at first beach with Collin and got caught in the seaweed. For a second I gave up thinking that all the effort I was putting in to escaping wasn't worth it. Everything that has happened in the last twenty four hours, the fall, the capture, the secrets, Paul...was clearly maybe just a bad dream. It has to be..

Then I began to choke and my survival instincts kicked in. I kicked and yanked my legs while flailing my arms. But the thing kept dragging me under.

No, not something-the vampire.

I could feel the cold rock like fingers curled around my ankle and when I kicked, my toes brushed against the unmistakable hair. Red hair.

I tried to no avail to grab on to the vampire's hand to try and loosen her hold, but every time I thought I was close her hand was no longer there. My eyes were stinging and my lungs threatened to burst. When I felt nails dig deep into my ankle drawing blood, I let out a shrill scream only realizing my mistake seconds after freezing cold water rushed down my throat. I was going to drown.

Then the impossible happened. The toes of my free foot touched the rocky bottom of the bay. I pushed myself down even though my brain screamed at me to go up. I bent forward and reached to grasp what a knew wouldn't be there. The vampire had released my ankle. Shooting towards the surface I caught the sight of a beautiful red haired women sitting cross legged on the bottom of the sea laughing while her piercing red gaze pierced my own.

Propelling myself closer to the surface I broke through with a huge scream. Gasping for air as water rushed into my mouth choking me once again. Coughing, I finally was able to get a breath of air. Nails scrapped my arm and I panicked before I heard the voice.

"Shh its just me, its ok I'm right here." Sandra reassured me as we bobbed in the waves. I wrapped my arms around her neck and laid my face on her back as I flutter kicked as best as I could to help her out.

When we made it to shore, I didn't insist on getting to dry ground instead we both just collapsed where we could.

The sky was so dark now that it looked like night has fallen but the slight smell of rain told me I was wrong. I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them and shivered as I tried not to think about what had just happened. Just beside our little rocky beach was the forest. It looked like the forest around La Push but I couldn't really tell.

"What happened out there?" Sandra finally asked.

I looked up. She was pivoting on her feet as I looking for tell tale signs of danger. Anything that could be lurking in the fog.

"The vampire" Thats all I said and Sandra got a strange look of understanding and fear that crossed her face. "She pulled me to the bottom and then she let go and laughed as she watched me struggle. Its like she's playing a giant game of cat and mouse."

Night had finally fallen by the time we had finally put ourselves together enough to start moving again. There was no lights to break through the dense fog or the growing darkness. We walked along the shore for a little while but only came across one old worn out and broken fishing dock that looked as if it hadn't been used in a long time. We needed to head farther inland.

As we walked in silence, Sandra scooted closer to me in fear. Every time she heard a noise she would jump and look around as if she expected the vampire to saunter out of the darkening forest.

Finally we headed towards the trees.

"Uh Chelsea?" Sandra said from behind me "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

I turned around "The fogs gone in here and we are no safer out there on the beach then in here in the forest." Pointing to a rocky outcrop, that looked like a natural path lined with emerald ferns and towering maples. "Look we can even take that deer path"

Somewhere off onto our right a big horned owl hooted. Even the small tendrils of fog drifting through the pines like smooth lace brought on an eery silence.

I led Sandra carefully through the familiar forest without seeing the slightest sign of life. We hadn't walked very far before I realized that if we were going to get any good idea of where we were we had to get higher.

Walking over to a pile of rocks I started to climb not realizing that the rocks were covered in slippery lichen till it was to late. My foot slid and my leg buckled. Sandra dove to catch me but my knee cracked against a rock as I screamed out in pain. My jeans had split and underneath my skin had split along with it, blood dripped down my exposed leg and I whimpered, the pain was excruciating. When Sandra tried to touch it I grabbed her hand preventing her from making the pain worse.

"I need to check it out," She said in a determined voice.

My skin had been sliced open but she said that the bone didn't feel broken even as I hissed in pain. Sandra told me that she had no idea what was wrong with it other then the obvious. She didn't know but I did. I wrenched it and now we are in some deep shit and its all my fault.

**So whatcha think? I know I said they would get rescued in this chapter but I decided to keep the poll open longer so you can still vote on my profil page...any way imaginary cake for every one who reviews :) **


	11. The weight of the guillotine

**Hey guys sorry its been so long, I had this whole chapter and the next one all written but my computer restarted and didn't save them but I figured I should probs write a filler so here it is, Its no very long sorry :( **

" We're going to need to wrap it," I said through clenched teeth " Or I won't be able to walk."

The only thing either of us could spare for wrapping my knee was our socks. Sandra gave me hers and I carefully tied them together. When the makeshift wrap was secured around my leg I stood with a lot of effort on Sandra's arm for support.

" Figures" I mutter "Survive a one hundred meter fall, kidnapping from a vampire and drowning only to slip on a stupid rock." I guess thats what I get though for trying to take charge.

We made it to a grassy clearing, but I was in a lot of pain. It was as if a swarm of hornets were buzzing around inside my skin and walking only made them more angry.

"We need to find something higher then the trees to look around" Sandra said as we both scanned the horizon.

We didn't go far from the clearing. My sense of direction in the forest was uncanny, as my uncle always said-along with my ability to find my way back to any spot-but I wasn't really relying on that now.

I stopped under a huge tree and asked "Can you climb?" When she nodded her head I continued, " Ok then I need you to climb up as high as you can and look for lights." With that I boosted her up to the nearest branch.

*Sandra pov*

Oh my god I can't believe i'm doing this, I mean just a week ago I was happily making preparation's for Alec to turn me into a vampire so that we can spend the rest of eternity together to now attempting to climb to the top of this sticky tree to save mine and my new 'friends' ass because some psychotic vampire is trying to kill us! All in all though I guess it is my fault for going out of the Volturi and getting captured when Alec specifically told me not to cause the Volturi clan has lot's of enemy's that would like to hurt them and any one close to them.

Anyway back to the climb.

The tree here wasn't an easy climb at all. These red woods are like freaking telephone poles vaulting to a canopy of greener limbs fanning out over the forest floor. Its a matter of finding the right tree to shimmy up. What made this a hard climb wasn't cause I sucked or had never climbed before it was manly cause I couldn't stop thinking about Alec. I missed him. It had been easy when I had to keep moving to keep up to Chelsea but when I went up the tree it reminded me of all the times I would ride on Alec's back, flaying across the Italian country side through endless row's of trees. I could hear his laughter and feel the smooth cold skin of his hands, he seemed to be right beside me and if I looked over I would see him grinning his boyish grin and...

More then once I almost gave up and slid back down. I was no Chelsea, I was weak. I let a few tears fall and caught my breath and then kept going. I was not going to be weak I needed to prove to Chelsea I wasn't just some stuck up vampire loving princess.

I climbed as high as I could, past the point of my inner self asking if I should be going that high. Near the tree's crown I looked out and felt my heart stop. Tree's. Thats what I saw. An endless rows of inky black trees.

I stayed where I was for a good ten minutes, straining my eyes for any sign of light, even the flicker of headlights on a distant road, but I saw nothing and my heart plummeted into my soaked sneakers.

After I had climbed back down I eased myself into sitting position next to Chelsea. "Its dark," I said She just looked at me with sad eyes and I felt as if I had just failed to save the world from its doom.

*Chelsea pov*

After Sandra gave me the verdict I knew she would, I pulled myself up using the tree and helped her up.

"There's no sense in just sitting here waiting to die" I stated before limping back into the black endless night.

We trudged along at a slow even pace for what seemed like hours even though it had only been minutes. Neither one of us talked as the weight of what we had just found out seemed to hang over our heads like a guillotine.

"We need to find a stream" I finally said breaking the silence.

"You mean mean we have to go farther into the forest?" Sandra said in disbelief.

"Unless you would your vampire in shining armor to find you shriveled up and dead cause you forgot to rehydrate, then yes we have to go farther into the woods."

**Again sorry guys for the wait **


	12. Water is always a bad sign

**Hey guys here is the chapter that got deleted and sorry about the last little bit its my weakness when it comes to writing... **

We traveled further inland, not really heading anywhere, just going. Neither of us talked. Neither one of us even asked the question that was weighing us down. Are we going to make it through this?

We trampled through the woods side by side. After a while, I let Sandra go a little bit ahead and pick the easiest trail for me to walk on with my bummed knee. The shock of the endless forest had dulled my senses. I didn't see the beautiful twisting trees and the delicate dancing rivers of ferns. I just saw trees. No hope. Nothing. When I heard the mournful howl of wolves I couldn't help my thoughts from jumping to Paul. Strange as it is even though I didn't have time to get to know him better I think I was falling in love with him, and it scared me.

The smells I usually love about the forest seemed too sharp, acidic. I strained to pick up every smell I usually hated on my hikes, the stink of gas or diesel fumes, the acrid scent of smoke. Signs of human life. There were none.

Finally snapping out of my hazy daze I realized we'd started walking uphill. I blinked and looked around. Less trees. More rocks. Ahead was pitch black. I had to crane my neck way back to see stars dotting the night sky.

"A mountain" I murmured

"Hmm" Sandra said.

I jumped remembering she was right beside me. She put her small hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"What'd you say?"

" I know why you couldn't see lights from the treetop. There's a mountain in the way." I said with hope coating my words like a blanket.

"Damn." Sandra lowered her voice. "Your not going to be able to make it up that."

"Then we gota go around" I said with my chin held high.

We headed off the deer trail we had been fallowing and found a clearing next to a huge cliff that acted as a windbreaker. A clearing that would have been a great place to camp and climb had we not been running to save our lives.

Tired and aching we pushed on. Both our jeans were still damp from our swim and my sneakers squirted water with every step I took. The clothing that had actually dried stunk of mold and felt stiff as a board. We were both hungry but knew we had stopped already for to long and kept moving.

Once the sun started to come up, I started to feel more like myself. I guess I was making some sort of pattern, muster up my strength and charge forward before collapsing in a pile of grief. Charge forward again then collapsing.

Eventually even my little pity party was boring me so I decided to just shut my brain down and stop thinking. That didn't really help. Because of the silence every time we stepped on a dry branch or dead leaves we would startle an animal and it would take off in a flurry of fear only to have Sandra jump and turn around.

"It's a rabbit," or "Its a deer," was all i'd say.

But it didn't really help for her, the forest with its glowing leaves and halos of sun, soaring redwoods and dancing rivers of emerald ferns were no less terrifying in the day then they had been last night.

We slogged through groves of birch trees for at least two hours I guessed when I heard the quiet tinkling and burble of a stream.

"Come on" I pulled on Sandra's sleeve as I picked my way through a patch of brambles to get to the little stream. Sandra was right behind me, fighting her way through the branches of a dead larch tree. "We need to get to this stream cause as I said dehydration is the second biggest risk we face out here, so stop wrestling with the trees and just duck." I instructed.

"Fine, but it would be so much easier if you could just find a stupid trail without thorns and mud." She snarked.

"I'll make sure the next one's paved, sorry your highness."

At the stream we bent down to grab a drink when all of a sudden we heard that crazy laugh that sent chills up our spines. Turning my head I looked to where the sound had come from and watched as the red haired demon stepped out of the surrounding trees.

"Hello darlings!" She cooed "I thought you would have made this game a little more exiting, but I guess I was wrong." She said with a little pout that evolved into a full blown mad hatter grin "Now i'm bored!" She slunk closer.

Taking a step back I pushed Sandra behind me and quietly whispered at her to run.

"Now, now don't be doing that then i'll have to chase you and I am in no mood to chase." But she made no move to run to catch Sandra as she took off running, only shook her head and sighed. "I guess i'll just deal with you first." She pounced.

Slamming into me she grabbed me by the throat as I scrambled and scratched at her hand as my head started to swim with the lack of oxygen.

"Oh come on let me hear you scream Chelsea! Scream!" She yelled at me before pushing me into the tree behind me, and I screamed as I heard something crack.

"Much better" she stood over me with a smirk as her eyes focused on the blood dripping down from the slice on my forehead. "Now tell me, Why do you still have a glimmer of hope in your eyes? Huh?" She whispered before grabbing my wrist and snapping it with just the flick of her wrist. "Do you think your precious mutt will somehow come and save you?" She laughed "Well to bad cause by the time he does find you you'll already be dead!" She stepped on my non injured leg cracking the bone in two causing me to scream out in pain.

Locking eyes with her cold red eyes I spat and said "I don't need to have hope to be saved by anyone, I just want you to know that even when i'm dead you still wont have won cause that means that you succeed in making me your pray when in reality" I took a shallow breath "All you did was make me even more determined to live."

"You bitch!" She screamed wiping my bloody spit off her face before slapping me across the face causing me to cry out again and be thrown a foot sideways. "Your dead she snarled "I always win!"

She pounced and I closed my eyes just waiting for death, wondering if it would hurt. But the blow never came. Opening my eyes I saw a horse size silver wolf sanding in front of me snarling furiously at the red headed vampire who hissed and launched herself at the wolf.

Just then I blacked out from pain wondering what the hell just happened.

**Tell me what ya'll think :)**


	13. AN : READ ITS IMPORTANT!

**A/N Hey guys so I was wondering whether you wanted me to update a short chapter which I would post tomorrow, or a long chapter which I would post sometime next week? Anyway just let me know or I might even do a pole.**

**Sorry bout the wait I've been really busy with school...**


	14. Hospital oh joy

**Here ya go short and sweet :) more to come when I find the time to write **

* * *

><p>Black. Thats all I saw as I spun across a sea of darkness. I was spinning. I couldn't stop spinning. I wanted to stop. I wanted to wake up, but the more I tried waking up, the more I slipped back into the darkness.<p>

I pushed myself one last time and then it worked.

I saw light.

I also felt pain.

Lots of pain.

I was covered in stitches and bandages. I couldn't move at all. The room was stark white and full new of technology and beeping machines. There was a beautiful man sitting next to me asleep. I felt an undeniable pull towards him. What happened to me?

Where was I? I closed my eyes again and sunk back into the darkness,

A steady beeping noise broke through my daze. The noise kept droning on like a steady machine anxious for an answer. There was something warm and solid in my hand, it was comforting yet confusing. Where was I? Slowly fluttering my eyes open I was blinded by the same stark white walls and blinding over head lights. Looking to my right I saw that there was a large hand within my own and I let my eyes wander up from the hand following the muscly arm to see who the owner of this warm hand belonged to. I was rewarded by the sight of a handsome man sleeping in the chair next to my hospital bed. Using my other hand I ran my hands through his hair causing him to stir.

Concentrating on his soft hair I was slammed with memories and images of what landed me in the hospital and gasped sitting up causing the sleeping figure to wake up with a start.

"Chelsea!" A familiar voice yelled as I started to hyperventilate causing the beeping heart rate monitor to increase in tempo, I was pulled into a warm familiar embrace and instantly started to sob. I had no clue how I managed to live through what I did yet here I was sitting in a hospital living and breathing. "Shh, its ok Chels I'm right here and I'm never letting you go" the soft voice whispered into my ear. Finally after my sobs had died down I looked up to see who I was going to have to apologize to for ruining their shirt only to be met with a pair of dark brown eyes, Paul's eyes, filled with unshed tears.

"I'm so sorry" He cried "I should have never let you go. I should have tried harder I should hav..." I cut him off touching my lips to his and resting my hands on his face. The kiss was short yet sweet. Perfect for a first kiss and the best part was that he kissed back. "Paul Lahote if I ever hear you blaming yourself for this ever again I swear I won't talk to you for a month you hear me?" "But..." he started "No don't even start. I'm fine just a little scratched up and extremely confused!" I finished. "I know I owe you the biggest confession ever but not right now, not here." He promised "But right now you need to sleep. I promise i'll be here when you wake up" He kissed my forehead as I drifted back into unconsciousness and dreamed of wolves?


	15. The explanation, oh boy

Oh my gosh it's been soooooo long since I have updated and I am really sorry! I didn't know where to go with this story but I think I have it figured out now. Again so sorry! Here is the next chapter hope it lives up to expectations!

* * *

><p>"Paul your making me nervous, why do you keep staring at me." he was sitting across from me on the couch, staring at me with big wide eyes. He has been doing that a lot lately, ever since I had been released from hospital he has been glued to my hip, I mean even when I went to the bathroom I could feel his gaze locked onto the bathroom door! It was getting out of hand, I know I kissed him but that doesn't give him the right to go all cave man on me! I'm glad my uncle wasn't here or he would have had Paul's head on a platter weeks ago. It was just me and Paul in my aunts house, everyone else was taking out a group of bird watchers.<p>

"Hello? Paul? Are you drooling?" I asked with a giggle.

"Huh, oh no I'm not." he said wiping his mouth with his shirt "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About what?" I said slowly getting excited, was this the secret he was hiding from me?

"Come sit by me," I hesitated than gingerly got up to go sit by him carful of my sore limbs. When I sat down he put his arm around my shoulders an pulled me closer. "Do you know what imprinting is?" He asked, he had all ready explained the whole wolf thing and let me tell you, it wasn't a shock, I mean come on I had just been chased down by a crazy vampire

"No." I swear he is starting to make up words.

"It's this thing that happens to werewolves. It's like love at first sight. Once someone imprints, the imprinter can't live without the imprintee. They become soul mates. That's why Jared  
>and Kim are together." I was a little surprised, I wonder were this is going.<p>

"And?" I questioned tilting my head to the side like a dog.

"About that ...I Imprinted too." He whispered the last part.

"Oh ok. On who,...Crystal?" I sounded a little disappointed naming one if his blond bimbos he kept around. But he flinched when I said her name.

"No its not Crystal...its you" I smiled, a big smile. "Are you serious?" He nodded "Yes." We sat there staring into at each other, closing the space between us.

I put my arms around his neck, as he wound his arms around my waist. I tighten my hold on him and he gently pressed his lips to mine, before I knew it, our lips were entangled I was suddenly overtaken by the softness and warmth of his lips. He kissed me passionately, and I kissed back. For that moment, it felt like we were the last two people on the planet. And then we herd a gasp we both turned to see my mom standing motionless in the middle of the door way, and my dad right behind.

"Mom? Dad? What the heck are you guys doing here?" My mom looked down right outraged and my dad looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Our daughter was attacked and hospitalized and you didn't expect us to come!?" My mom yelled, her face turning a dark shade of red as she continued on her rampage. "Not to mention what we walk in on?! Young lady we raised you better then that!"

Paul awkwardly scratched the back of his neck "Hi Mrs and Mr Wild, um I'm Pa.." He got cut off by my mom.

"Oh we know who you are Paul LaHote, I have heard all about you and your gallivanting! Now I'm only going to say this once get out and stay away from my daughter!" My life came tumbling down as soon as the words left my mothers mouth, she couldn't do that! Didn't she know what she was doing to me?

Next to me Paul began to shake uncontrollably, oh crap!


End file.
